The point at which an integrated circuit device fails typically is a result of the cumulative duration of its operation. However, conventional integrated circuit devices do not provide a reliable means for accurately measuring their operational lifetimes, or ages, on the basis of cumulative operation time. Thus, statistics related to the operational lifetimes of a class or type of integrated circuit device can be difficult to obtain. A technique for determining the operational lifetime of an integrated circuit device therefore would be advantageous.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.